Sometimes There's Nothing to Eat
by TwiggyFallon
Summary: You'll be good for business, Pinup whispered, gently swinging her hips from side to side. Skittery bit his lip and smirked playfully, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking at her. Good for business, or good for you?
1. Girls Got Rhythm

The bright lights flashed uncomfortably in her green eyes, making them sting. She lowered her eyes to the audience, and was not surprised that, as usual, they were all men. Desperately she waited for the music to start and JoJo eyed her when she started to fidget. For the first night ever since she had lived at Irving Hall, she had finally gotten to be the leading lady – the girl who was the lead of the song.

Something came over her that she had never felt before; she was never nervous in front of crowds, and suddenly her stomach heaved into her throat, and she couldn't breathe. She stood there, paralyzed, until the swanky music began. She wouldn't allow herself to sweat; it was her job to look this good.

Pinup danced, Pinup sang. But when she felt a quick tug on her skirt, her eyes screamed with disaster and her dignity dropped to the ground.


	2. Bright Young Thing

**Manhattan, New York**

**1900**

"Holy cow! Look at 'da front page taday!" Blink exclaimed, excited to be the first to get his morning papers.

"Wait, I din't get mine yet," David warned him. He didn't want anyone to spoil his daily dose of news – not when the headline was so juicy. He wanted to see it for himself.

"Hurry up 'den, I can't keep it ta myself for much longa." Jack could have sworn he saw a trail of drool leave Blink's mouth. _Yup. Must be a girl._

Slowly, Jack and David made their way over to Blink, David's mouth hanging open the whole way.

"Pinup Parnwell loses skirt at last night's show!" Jack exclaimed, seeming pleased.

"It was probably some doity old geezer 'dat did it," Swifty said, shaking his head and taking a puff of his cigarette.

The four boys looked at Skittery, who stared at the front page and quickly stuck it under his arm.

"Not so dumb n' glum today, huh?" Blink teased him, punching his arm. Skittery kept walking.

"Ey, what'sa mattah, cat got ya tongue?" Jack asked.

"Think Pinup's got it," Blink joked, jabbing Jack in the ribs, laughing. The boys never really understood Skittery's mood swings, but they couldn't even joke with him without him getting defensive.

"'Least it's a good story I guess," Swifty shrugged, throwing down his cigarette, throwing his stack of papers over his shoulder and heading towards Irving Hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ey, Skitts, wait up!" Jack called after him. Skittery only slowed down to throw his cigarette butt down on the ground and stomped on it despite the rain puddle he was stepping in.

"Whatsa mattah?" Jack asked him again.

"Nothin'." Skittery retorted, walking faster. Jack was nearly sweating just trying to keep up with him.

"Why d'ya care so much 'bout 'dat dame? She's jist some dancer."

"Well she woiks at Irving Hall, ain'tcha worried 'bout Medda?"

"'Dat's different," Jack shrugged. "I _know _Medda, an' Medda could handle any situation put in front of 'er. That goil probably ain't so smart."

"'Least not smart enough ta stay outta 'da business."

"What, y'think she's a hooker?" Jack asked contemplatively, running a hand through his hair.

Skittery didn't want to know. Something about it really bothered him. Something about _her _bothered him. It wasn't as much a bother as it was a sick feeling in his stomach. Whenever he saw her, he felt like he had gotten hit right in the gut.

Well, he had never actually _seen _her. He had been to Irving Hall to see Medda's performances, but never to see the Coquettes. He hadn't seen the other four girls in the Coquettes either, but for some reason, they were insignificant to him. The only experience he had ever had with Pinup Parnwell was in the newspapers and magazines the boys would sit around and drool over. It wasn't that he wasn't the type to drool over a girl. But Skittery was the type that was so grounded he couldn't fantasize until he had felt the actual thing. For that matter, he'd also have to see her in person.

Despite all that was running through his mind, such as Pinup Parnwell in her black corset and whatever little underthings women wore. Maybe women didn't own black underthings. They could be white.

"Maybe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Irving Hall**

JoJo, Charade, Fedora and Luna stood outside the dressing room door, which was locked, and stared at the door that was closed in their faces.

"C'mon sweetie," JoJo encouraged, putting a hand up to the door as though Pinup would have known it was there.

"Yeah. It isn't that bad," Luna said. "There's a lot more men in this city who have seen my panties."

Fedora rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Pin, you know Medda will make sure that guy never comes here again."

"That doesn't matter!" The girls heard her scream from inside. They had only seen her like this once, and that had been when her boyfriend at the time said she had too many "curves", even though she had _never _heard any other complaints about it, thank you very much.

The door suddenly swung open, and a tear-stained, mascara-dripping Pinup was clenching a soggy handkerchief in her hand.

"I can't believe that fucking bastard!"

As JoJo pulled her into a hug, Medda came up the stairs holding a tray with a pot of tea.

"How are my girls?"

"Medda," JoJo lunged toward Medda like she was a piece of chocolate cake.

"Has the newspaper come?" She asked, seeing as Medda was holding something in the same form under her arm.

All eyes turned toward her, but she didn't say anything. Medda turned her apologetic gaze toward Pinup, who in turn brushed by them and sprinted out the door to the nearest newsie selling spot.

She hustled along, street by street, until suddenly coming upon three boys who appeared to be selling the newspapers. Angry and out of breath, Pinup decide to keep the conversation short and just say what was necessary.

"Hello boys," she coaxed, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Blink seemed to like to be flirted with early in the morning, as did Swifty. They seemed to busy staring at her to notice that she was talking to them.

"Any good headlines this morning?" She was surprised how calm she was acting giving the situation. After all, throwing them off the Brooklyn Bridge, as Fedora had suggested, was not the way to solve the problem. When she spoke, they looked at each other with a mixed expression on their faces.

"Uh – " Swifty began, not knowing what to say, so Blink covered for him.

"So ya saw it, huh?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes," she admitted, "yes I saw it."

Swifty bit his lip. "I'm real sorry. I didn't know – I mean, I wouldn't 'a – "

"Oh, don't be silly, boys," she giggled, batting her eyelashes. "It's not your fault."

"Still," Blink spoke up quickly. "I wish there was somedin' we'se could do ta make it up to ya. I mean, it was real insensitive."

Pinup thought for a moment, encircling her dainty, gloved hand to her chin.

"Well, I suppose there is something."

"Yeah?" Blink asked, his eyes widening. Alright, so he was sort of a kiss-ass. Still, he was sweet.

"It's been difficult for us to get a decent crowd when Medda is doing other shows around the city. This Friday she'll be in Brooklyn for the night. Why don't you fellas come see us? I've got four other girls with me, so bring some of your boys. Some _nice _boys."


	3. If Looks Could Kill

"Guess what _I _just did?" Pinup said in a sing-song voice as she walked into the dressing room.

"Unless you socked those guys who were selling the papers and found me a rich guy to marry I don't care," Fedora said sadly, spread out on the small couch.

"What's eatin' you?" Luna asked, sitting down next to Fedora, but she just shrugged.

"So tell us!" Charade exclaimed, holding up two costumes for the girls to decide which she should wear.

"When in doubt, go with pink," Luna said.

"Well, I talked to some of the newsboys today, and they said they'd come see us on Friday night!"

"_What?_ _Newsboys?"_ Charade asked, her eyes getting wide.

"What, you mean like Spot Conlon?" Fedora asked, tossing her gloves to the ground.

"No, I mean like newsies from Manhattan. They're gonna keep us company on Friday night after the show."

"Friday night?" JoJo asked, stepping out of the large costume closet, looking nervous.

"Yeah. I figured we could use the company when Medda's gone."

Luna's eyes sparkled. "I bet they know how to fight."

Fedora smirked. "I bet they know how to f – "

"_Anyway_," JoJo said, cutting Fedora off. "Just make sure Medda okay's it first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blink and Swifty ran into Tibby's that afternoon with unusual fervor. Some of the boys shrugged it off as them selling a lot of papes that day, but they all perked up their ears when Blink mentioned The Coquettes.

"Ya mean ya actually _talked _ta her?" Mush asked, his eyes widening.

"What'd she say?" Bumlets asked, almost getting too close to Blink's face.

"Is she really a knock-out in real life?" Snoddy asked.

Skittery's stomach twinged at the thought of them conversing with Pinup.

"Calm down, will ya?" Swifty said, shooing them away so he could eat.

"So are we goin' Friday night?" Blink asked them.

"I want to go! David, can I go?" Les asked, giving his older brother a puppy face.

David shook his head. "Are you kidding me?"

"You can stay at the lodgin' house with Skitts. He ain't goin'."

"Oh yeah?" Skittery challenged unexpectedly, walking up to Jack.

"An' who says I ain't goin?"

Jack looked him up and down and replied. "When's the last time ya went out ta look for goils wid' us, huh?"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, huh? I don' need to look for no goils."

"'Dat's right, they jist flock right to 'im," Racetrack cracked.

"Don't start wid' me, Race. I'm goin', an' you hot shots will be the ones goin' home alone," Skittery retorted, leaving Racetrack to whistle.

"Skitts gettin' laid, who'da thunk it…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girls helped Medda pack on Friday afternoon before the show, and anxiously awaited the after-party. It wasn't so much an after party as it was going to be the five girls and the twenty-some boys that were probably going to show up.

"Remember girls, make sure Toby knows who can stay after the show and who can't. It is very important that you are safe about these things," Medda reminded them, finally closing the metal latches on her suitcase.

"And have fun," she winked at them.

They waited until Medda was out of earshot until they started to scream with excitement.

"This is going to be _so _good for us," JoJo said dreamily. "We might even get a raise!"

"Or a salary!" Charade exclaimed, but everyone disregarded it. They all knew they got paid shit, but they loved Medda. She had practically raised them.

She used to tell them, "while pouting may sometimes be more suitable than a smile, a grin will bring in gentlemen from miles and miles." It was a corny saying she had made up, but somehow the girls had been able to keep it in mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't know how long I'm gonna last tonight," JoJo managed to say, collapsing in a chair in the dressing room.

"JoJo, you have to! This is the first time the Newsies are coming to see us, so we have to be the best we've ever been." Pinup unbuttoned her blouse that she had been wearing for rehearsal.

"Just think! If they like the show, they'll be telling newsies everywhere about us, and Medda won't have to worry about us so much."

Fedora paraded by putting gaudy gold earrings on and primping in the mirror.

"She's right. The better impression we make on these boys, the better pay we'll be getting."

"I know, I'm just… I'm exhausted. Ever since I twisted my ankle the other night all I want to do is quit. Work in a factory or something."

"_Quit?_" Charade squeaked and pulled up a chair next to JoJo and started stroking her back. "You can't quit, we're a five-girl show. We just got started, and we need you!"

"She's right," Pinup told her soothingly. "Sometimes I feel like that too. We all do. Working our butts off to keep them coming in, and no one understands how hard we work but us."

Luna nodded and looked JoJo in the eye. "But tonight will be different. Remember how we said we could never go out anymore? All we do is work work work, and we never have time just to be girls. Tonight we'll have our usuals come in and leave, and the boys will stay with us. We'll be alright, I promise,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the washroom later that night, only Jack, Blink, Swifty, David and Skittery remained in the lodging house, and the boys were all calm… except for David.

"What am I gonna say ta her? What if she wants ta see me again? What if – "

"What if ya don't shut up an' I introduce my fist to your face?" Jack warned him.

Jack, Swifty and Blink all looked confident, adjusting their suspender straps and smoothing their hair while Skittery just stared blankly at his reflection.

"I'm gonna meet the most beautiful girl in the world tonight an' I got nothin' ta offer her."

"Whaddaya talkin' about, huh? Ya got a couple cigarettes on ya, right? Maybe she smokes." Skittery gave him a playful hit on the shoulder and they practically jumped down the stairs to go see the girls.

**Backstage At Medda's**

The girls had just finished their last dance of the night and Toby had just closed the place down when the girls went backstage to change into their party clothes.

"Finally some male company that isn't over 40," JoJo laughed.

Pinup chose her favorite black dress to wear over her corset for that evening. For some reason, she felt she might need her lucky clothes tonight.

"If there's a blond, I want him," Luna said, popping on her clip-on earrings.

"Me too," JoJo giggled.

"As long as mine's got real curly hair I don't care what color it is," Charade announced.

"I want mine to have dark skin," Fedora fantasized while buttoning up her dress.

When there was a silence, they all looked at Pinup expectantly.

"I'll know what I want when I see him," she said defiantly.

The girls hurried downstairs and found the boys sitting comfortably at one of the large tables, and they stood up abruptly when they saw the girls standing there. Pinup took in quick glances of each boy. _Too sure of himself. Too quiet. Too short. Hate the bandana. _And finally her eyes rested on the last of the group; probably the most unlikely to ever be picked up by a girl of her profession; he was awkwardly tall and a bit gangly, and adorably nervous. His eyes had been glued too the floor until he saw Pinup was taking notice of him. Pinup watched his arms tense up and liked how the veins in his arms appeared. He had sad, blue puppy dog eyes and a pouty mouth like he hadn't been kissed in years. Scratch that, never. Slowly she looked at them all again, then walked towards Skittery. Meanwhile, Fedora introduced herself to Swifty, Luna to Blink, Charade to David, and JoJo to Jack.


	4. CrushCrushCrush

Disclaimer: I own Pinup, JoJo, Charade, Fedora and Luna, so please don't kidnap them!

P.S. Sorry I've made you wait so long, kids. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Medda's**

Pinup eyed Skittery like he was the last piece of juicy steak at a fat man's convention. The fact that she wasn't even trying to hide what she thought of him made his stomach churn. She slowly sashayed his way, her hips swaying side to side in a natural but dramatic rhythm. Skittery felt every pulse in his head. _Boom! _Hips right. _Boom! _Hips left. He felt a hot rush shoot to his head… and then somewhere else.

"Uhh… 'scuze me – " Skittery muttered, dashing by her and causing a slight breeze to intoxicate her with the tiniest hint of his scent. Pinup closed her eyes and tried to catch the remains with her nose. She felt her face burn with confusion, and ran out the front door after Skittery, who was pathetically bent over the porch railing, his perfect ass crying out for her attention. What a luscious lack of ass! When she realized he was throwing up whatever he had eaten that day that came out bright blue, she bent over him and stroked his forehead.

"Oh my God! Hello? Are you awake? Gosh… I don't even know your name! Are you alive? Please move if you can hear me!"

After a short while, his eyes opened and his face scrunched as he tasted the remains of what had just come up.

"Are you alright?" Pinup smirked, for lack of anything better to say that may cause him more embarrassment.

"Yeah. I jist… uh…" Skittery wiped the sweat off his forehead and Pinup noticed how white his face was.

It wasn't long until the whole gang ran out the front door to see what all the commotion and screaming was about.

"Jesus, Skits," Blink rolled his eyes.

"What the hell happened to him?" Fedora asked, holding in a giggle.

"He gets a little noivous around girls," Swifty said.

"It's alright," Pinup shrugged. "You guys go inside. I'll get him cleaned up."

Skittery winced. _"Cleaned up? What am I, five? I've been takin' care of me self since I was a baby!" _

They tried to stifle their pitiful laughs, but it was too late. Skittery had just experienced more embarrassment than a teenage girl who lost her bloomers. After the last person got inside, Pinup plopped down next to Skittery on the front porch.

"So, Skittery. That's your name?"

Skittery nodded and was still cringing from the bad taste in his mouth. There was an awkward silence and he could tell Pinup was waiting for him to say something. He was praying she would say something so he wouldn't have to open his damn stupid mouth. Pinup looked forward, slightly squinting from the sun, and a slight breeze blew a strand of her hair in his face. Skittery couldn't help at this inconspicuous chance to find out what she smelled like. He shuddered. Something like cinnamon and lilac.

"Sorry," she smiled, tucking the unruly strand behind her ear. She suddenly became shy when their eyes locked for an uneasy second. _Oh perfect. I can't even look at him. I've __**never **__been this shy before!"_

"It's… it's awful nice 'a you takin' care 'a me miss," he said, too shy to look her in the eye.

His sincerity made her smile. It wasn't often a man and woman of their professions kept their mutual attraction a secret. Who ever heard of a newsie and a nightclub dancer being shy around each other?

They walked up the stairs silently, and Skittery almost fell backward when Pinup's arm moved backward and her hand touched his. It was hardly an accident. Skittery's scared mind explored every possibility of where she was taking him and what she was going to do with him until finally they made it to the bathroom.

"Sit there," Pinup pointed to a wicker chair next to the bathtub while she pumped the water.

"The water will be cold, but you'll feel better."

Skittery froze. _Bath? She wants me to take a __**bath**__? While she's here? _

He sat there very quietly, his heart pounding, until Pinup was done pumping the water out.

"Would you… like me to leave?" She asked quietly.

Skittery thought about it for a moment while taking in the view of her. What was there to be nervous about? Sure, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, but if he told her to leave, he'd just be like any other guy. He wanted to be _the _guy. He wanted to stand out in her memory forever.

He stood up confidently, stumbled a bit, found his balance, then took a step toward her and smiled. He had a gorgeous, toothy smile, and looked like he realized how ridiculous he bad been.

"Yes."

Pinup frowned. "Yes, you want me to leave?"

"No! No, I mean yes, you can stay." Skittery blushed violently.

Pinup nodded and turned around while Skittery took off his clothes.

"I won't look."

It didn't matter that she wasn't looking; his whole body trembled just knowing she was there. After all his clothes were in a pile on the floor, he just stood there for a moment. Too afraid that if he made any sudden movements, his desire for her would no longer remain a secret. After a few seconds of pulling himself together, he took a small step towards the bathtub, then froze. His stomach flew up to his throat.

Pinup pivoted on one foot and while Skittery almost jumped out of his skin, she turned around completely. Realizing that it was too late to cover up, all he could do was pretend he wasn't scared. He furrowed his eyebrows together, though he was getting goosebumps.

"You turned around. You said – "

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" Pinup smirked, not taking her eyes off his face.

Skittery gulped and shut his eyes tightly closed. _Oh god. Don't think about spanking her. Do __**not**_ _think about that. Don't think about Pinup and her black dress and her cute butt and her shiny dark hair and how she smells like flirtation and spice. _Pinup smiled and cocked an eyebrow. Skittery didn't know for sure but the glisten in her eye said "I'm impressed." He laughed slightly and got in the bathtub. _She noticed. There's no way she couldn't have seen it. God, she is so fucking hot. _

"I'll be downstairs."

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Skittery's head fell back against the wall with embarrassment. _She turned around._


End file.
